Wigs have been worn for many years by women and men. They can generally be worn for prosthetic, cosmetic, or convenient reasons. They have been popular for many years as well. People, who have lost all or part of their hair due to illness, genetics or even alopecia, tend to benefit from the use of wearing wigs. Wigs come in various styles, colors, and lengths. For The most part, they are made of natural (human hair) or synthetic fibers (acrylic, modacrylic, nylon, or polyester). Human hair is a very popular choice because it looks and feels natural. It is easily styled and can be colored as well as permanently waved. Some manufacturers tend to blend synthetic and human hair, because when combined, the wig tends to retain the desired style and natural movement.
Ready-made wigs are available in stores and by mail order. They are usually a one size fit all model, that can adjust for fit individual heads by means of a stretchy foundation or adjustable tension springs or straps that are secured around the edges of the foundation. They can be custom made or made-to-order by using different sizes and shapes of stock foundations. They can be either machine made or hand-made.
Wearing a wig cap is beneficial in that it helps to hold in place the wig that is placed upon it. The material or fabric used to construct the cap is very vital to the comfort of the wearer when the cap is applied. It doesn't matter whether the hair is long or short, a wig cap can be used. It prevents the wig from slipping, while protecting the wearer natural hair. When using a lace wig, the cap gives the appearance of a natural part when the hair is parted. The hair can be parted throughout the entire head to create a natural looking part. Wig caps can be made of different colors as well as with different fabric types. Some caps are thicker than others and can cause the wearer head to be exposed to extreme heat. Some are thin, providing airy wear, reducing the amount of moisture in heated conditions. Suitability depends upon the wearer, no two people are alike.